just another boy
by bearnya jung
Summary: katakan siapa yeoja itu! Aku tak kan meyerahkan mu pada yeoja manapun Yunho yah! –Go Ara-/ tidak ada yeoja manapun yang menggantikan mu dihatiku Ara ya aku tetap memilihmu jika harus memilih ribuan yeoja hanya…. –Jung YUNHO-/oneshoot/ HOMIN!HOMIN!/HAPPY HOMIN MONTH!/yang ga doyan HOMIN PLEASE GO AWAY


**jJust another boy~**

**.**

**Cast :** Yunho,Changmin! Dan beberapa karakter yang diperlukan dalam cerita XD

**Pairing:** HOMIN! 3 sligth YunRa ._.v

**Rate**: T aja deh, belom sanggup bikin rate M, bacanya si suka XD

**Length**: 1-13Msw~ siapin cemilan dikarenakan ceritanya yang gaje XD *kabur*

**Disclamer** : Yunho, Changmin, Jaejoong, Junsu, Yoochun milik diri mereka sendiri dan dikontrak sangat eklusip sama agensi masing-masing./Author cuman pinjem nama doang~/Ide cerita pasaran/tapi dijamin alurnya dari otak saya yang pas-pasan/ga suka boleh bash dengan bahasa yang baik dan benar sesuai EYD~/ read n review oke *tebarhominlope*

.

**Summary : katakan siapa **_**yeoja**_** itu! Aku tak kan meyerahkan mu pada **_**yeoja**_** manapun Yunho yah! –Go Ara-/ tidak ada **_**yeoja**_** manapun yang menggantikan mu dihatiku Ara ya~ aku tetap memilihmu jika harus memilih ribuan **_**yeoja**_** hanya…. –Jung YUNHO-/o**_**ne**_**shoot/ HOMIN!HOMIN!/HAPPY HOMIN MONTH!/yang ga doyan HOMIN PLEASE GO AWAY~ **

**WARNING!**

**TYPO/o**_**ne**_**shoot/alur maju pake mundur/cerita aneh bin gaje/HAPPY29thJungYUNHO 3/HAPPY27thSHimCHANGMIN!/kayanya cerita kali ini dari ARA side! Slight YunRa buat kebutuhan cerita~/OOC mungkin pake banget~ XD**

Emm, disini lebih banyak menceritakan hubungan Yunho dan Ara ya~, jadi jangan heran jika lebih banyak YunRa dibanding homin *kabur*

Epep ini uda lumayan lama bertengger dilaptop saya cuman bru bisa postnya sekrng soalnya baru bisa ngewifi dikampus._.v

Saya reader yang coba-coba nulis, kalo gak suka nikmatin ajaa wajah bang changmin~ XD

**DEAL!**

_**NP:Just another Boy-WIN**_

__When I see him with the another one,

my feel like…

.

.

Seorang _yeoja_ berambut hitam terurai sedang duduk termenung di sudut meja sebuah kafe._ Yeoja_ itu terlihat tak henti-hentinya memgerakkan bibir _plumnya_ seperti sedang menggumankan sesuatu.

"dasar! Kemana si Yunho!" rutuk Ara _yeoja_ yang sedari tadi tak berhenti merutuk nama _namjachingunya_. _Yeoja_ itu sudah bosan menunggu Yunho yang katanya akan datang menemuinya jam satu siang tadi. Ara melirik jam tangan bewarna _baby blue _di pergelangan tangan kirinya jarum panjang itu menunjuk kearah angka dua belas dan jarum pendeknya mengArah ke angka tiga. Apasih yang dilakukan Yunho itu? Sudah dua jam dia menunggu dan _namja_ berkulit _tan_ itu tak sedikit pun menunjukkan batang hidungnya. Diliriknya ponsel yang terletak begitu saja diatas meja sudak sejak tadi ia mencoba megubungi Yunho namun sambungan teleponnya hanya dijawab _voice mail._ Ara menggeram menahan marah kalau _namja_ _pabbo_ itu datang ia harus mengingatkan dirinya untuk me_ne_ndang pantat berisi kekasihnya itu. Tangan kanannya terulur mengambil_ smartphone _bewarna biru miliknya. Matanya menatap layar _smartphone_nya, fotonya dan Yunho ketika merayakan dua bulan hari jadi mereka dipilih Ara menjadi _wallpapern_ya. Yunho sangat romantis sekali saat itu, Yunho mengajaknya _dinner _ditemani alunan permainan piano yang diakhiri dengan Yunho mengajaknya berdansa. Senyuman Ara mengembang walaupun itu terjadi dua bulan lalu tapi tetap saja ia seperti baru merasakannya kemarin. Segera ditekannya angka-angka yang sudah dihapal diluar kepala, tangannya kemudian me_ne_kan tombol hijau untuk menyambungkan panggilan.

.

_**Call **_**Yunho**_** pabbo~ 3 **_

"_**hai ini **_**Yunho**_** yang tampan, jika kalian mendengar mail voice ini mungkin aku sedang melakukan sesuatu untuk mempertampan diriku. Silakan tinggalkan pesan cinta kalian setelah bunyi BIP bye~"**__ voice_ _mail_ Yunho terdengar ketika sambungan teleponnya tersambung.

_BIP~_

"_**Namja Pabbo! Sampai kapan kau mau membuatku menunggu mu! Jika kau tak muncul tiga puluh menit lagi, aku jamin aku akan mengurangi ketampananmu hingga bayipun akan menangis jika melihat wajahmu! HUH!.**_**"** **BIP.** Ara mendengus setelah meninggalkan _voice mail_nya. Diliriknya jam tangannya ternyata sudah jam tiga lewat lima belas menit.

.

Padahal Yunho yang mengajaknya untuk bertemu tapi kenapa justru Yunho yang belum datang? Apa Yunho melupakan janjinya? Sifat pelupa Yunho memang tak pernah sembuh, selalu saja begitu tapi akhir-akhir ini sifat pelupa Yunho makin parah. Ia sering sekali membuat Ara menunggunya berjam-jam. Padahal Ara sudah rela mendatangi kafe _Purple line_ agar bisa bertemu Yunho. Ara dan Yunho merupakan salah satu mahasiswa di **SHINKI UNIVERSITY **namun Ara mengambil jurusan desain dan Yunho mengambil jurusan teknik mesin. Perbedaan jurusan yang diambil dan letak fakultas yang jauh membuat intesitas mereka bertemu sangat sulit. Hanya komunikasi dengan_ handphone_ atau sesekali mereka berjanji untuk bertemu di kafe ini menghabiskan satu hari penuh berdua sambil duduk bersampingan. Ara suka sekali bagian ketika ia harus duduk menyenderkan kepalanya kebahu Yunho, ia dapat mencium aroma _mint_ segar di indra penciumannya. Aroma Yunho yang membuatnya tergila-gila dan membuatnya merindukannya. Namun akhir-akhir ini Yunho berbeda, awalnya Ara kira Yunho sibuk dengan mata kuliahnya mengingat jurusan mereka yang berbeda. Tapi perasaannya sebagai perempuan membuat ia curiga dengan sikap Yunho akhir-akhir ini.

.

Haaah.. ditepisnya rasa curiga itu sebaiknya ia berpikir positif mengenai _namjachingunya_. Tak baik bukan berpikir _ne_gatif tentang kekasihnya. Ara mengerutkan alisnya ketika melihat sesosok _namja_ yang melewati pintu kafe dengan wajah yang berantakan. Wajah _namja_ itu tampak berkeringat dengan rambut yang acak-acakan dan tiga kancing kemjanya yang tak terkancing, ntah kenapa _namja_ tersebut justru terkesan _sexy~._ Segera dialihkan tatapannya keluar jendela bisa-bisanya ia memuji _namja_ _pabbo_ yang sudah membuatnya menunggu dua jam! _Namja_ itu menolehkan kepalanya kekanan dan kekiri melihat sekeliling kafe. Mata musangnya melihat tajam mengamati orang-orang yang berada di kafe. Pandangann matanya terhenti melihat _yeoja_ berambut panjang yang sedang menatap jendela. Bibir _yeoja_ itu mengerucut imut , menandakan ia sedang kesal. _Namja_ itu hanya terkekeh dan berjalan pelan menuju meja tempat _yeoja_ itu duduk. Yunho tahu _yeoja_ itu pura-pura tak peduli akan kedatangannya.

"hei _baby_~" ucap _namja_ itu setelah berhasil duduk disebelah Ara.

"_Ne_" jawaban singkat dan terkesan dingin itu keluar dari bibir _plum yeojachingunya_.

"Ara ya~ jika kau merengut seperti itu nanti kerutan diwajahmu muncul pemanen!" goda _namja_ itu melihat Ara yang masih mengambek.

"MWO! Ap-" ucapan Ara harus terhenti ketika bibir _plum_nya dikecup singkat oleh pemilik bibir hati. Ara hanya bisa merutuki jantungnya yang berdetak semakin kencang. Yunho selalu bisa membuatnya untuk memaafkannya

"Ciuman itu ucapan maapku Ara ya~" _Miann_ _ne_, mobil ku tadi mogok dan ponsel ku mati _baby_~" ucap Yunho sambil memelas. Tangannya terulur memegang tangan Ara yang diletakkan dibawah meja. " Kau memaafkankan ku _baby_~" rengek Yunho. Ara benar-benar tak bisa menolak Yunho jika dia sudah bertingkah seperti ini.

"_Ne_.._ne_ee~ aku memaapkan mu _baby_~" jawab Ara sambil mengelus pipi Yunho perlahan. " sebaiknya kau tak lupa mengecas _handphone_ mu _baby_~ aku kan jadi susah menghubungimu." Ucap Ara pengertian

" _Ne_ _baby_~ aku janji tak kan mengulanginya lagi~" ucap Yunho sembari memeluk Ara kedekapannya. Ara hanya diam, ia tahu Yunho selalu mengucapkan kata yang sama jika dia melakukan kesalahan, tapi ntah kenapa sebulan terakhir ini Yunho selalu mengingkari janjinya. Lagi dan lagi dia mengulangi kesalahannya. Ara mengeratkan pelukannya kepadaYunho seakan tak mau melepaskannya. Tak sadar jika sepasang mata memandang mereka tak suka.

Mata Ara tiba-tiba membulat sempurna ketika melihat bercak merah pada leher Yunho. _**what!**_ Diperhatikan dada bidang Yunho yang terlihat akibat kemejanya yang tak terkancing. Satu, dua tidak ada tiga bercak merah didada bidang Yunho. digigit nyamuk? Ara tidak bodoh tentu saja dia tahu itu adalah _**love bite!**_ _**Love bite**_! _Yeoja_ mana yang berani memberikan _l__**ove bite**_ pada kekasihnya! Ara merasakan darahnya mendidih dan membuatnya menggeram menahan mArah.

"Kau kenapa _baby_?" Tanya Yunho lembut setelah melepas pelukannya. Tatapan lembut dari sepasang mata musang dan suara Yunho yang mengalun merdu membuat Ara melupakan kemarahanya. Biaralah kali ini ia egois, perasaannya tetap berkata bahwa selama Yunho berada disisinya ia tak kan kehilangan Yunho.

.

.

.

Bukannya Ara tak percaya dengan Yunho hanya saja instingnya sebagai wanita mengatakan Yunho memiliki simpanan. Yah kalau bisa dibilang mungkin selingkuhan. Apalagi Ara tak mengenal teman-teman Yunho sama sekali mengingat fakultas mereka yag berbeda. Ia juga mengenal Yunho ditahun pertamanya kuliah disini itu pun akibat pertemuan mereka yang tak sengaja di mesin minuman kaleng. Saat itu Yunho menendang mesing minuman yang tak mau mengeluarkan pesanannya dan tepat ketika Ara melewati mesin minuman itu ntah bagaimana kaleng pesanan Yunho keluar dan mengenai dirinya. saat itu lah pertemuan mereka berlanjut dan akhirnya menjadi sepasang kekasih. Yang ia tahu kekasihnya merupakan salah satu idola difakultas teknik mesin. Mengingat ada _yeoja_ lain yang bisa menarik perhatian Yunho membuatnya geram. Siapa yang berani beraninya. Yunho miliknya dan hanya dia yang boleh memilikinya!

.

.

Dengan bermodal nekat dan rasa penasarannya akhirnya Ara mengunjungi Yunho difakultasanya.

**To : **_**Yunho**__**pabbo**_**~ 3**

_**Hei aku kefakultasmu yah, aku mau melihat-lihat X)**_

Oke satu menit Ara tak mendapat balasn dari Yunhonya.

.

**To: **_**yunho**__**pabbo**_**~ 3**

_**Kenapa tidak membalas pesanku Dx**_

Ara menimbang apakah ia harus ke fakultas Yunho atau tidak, kenapa Yunho tak membalas pesannya? Bagamana jika Yunho mengamuk nantinya? Tak lama kemudian sakunya bergetar, segera di bukanya layar _handphone_nya membuka folder pesan.

**From : **_**yunho**__**pabbo**_**~ 3**

_**Kenapa dadakan? Aku tak sempat mencukur kumisku tadi pagi karena kesiangan. Kau pasti akan tambah jatuh cinta melihat ku begini**_**~. **

Ara tersenyum geli membaca balasan Yunho padanya. Tetap saja Yunho narsis -_-

Drtt.. _handphone_nya kembali bergetar menandakan ada pesan masuk.

**From : **_**yunho**__**pabbo**_**~ 3**

_**Datanglah, aku masih ada kelas sampai waktu makan siang. Aku tak akan bertanggung jawab jika kau jatuh cinta lagi padaku.**_

Ara tersenyum lagi. Yunho memang tahu bagimana membuatnya selalu tersenyum. "_Ohh, yun tak perlu melihatmu memiliki kumis untuk jatuh cinta padamu lagi." Pikir _Ara

.

.

**Fakultas teknik mesin-**

Disinilah Ara berdiri didepan gerbang fakultas teknik mesin. Dirinya menimang-nimang memilih masuk atau tidak. Tapi rasa penasArannya terhadap _yeoja_ yang berani mengambil separuh hati Yunho membuatnya membulatkan tekadnya untuk memasuki gedung yang menjulang tinggi didepannya.

.

.

Aroma oli dan asap tercium di indra penciumannya begitu menjejakkan kakinya didalam gedung tempat kekasihnya kuliah. Oke semua orang sedang memandangnya aneh, mungkin dikarenakan fakultas teknik yang sangat jarang sekali menerima mahasiswa bergender perempuan jika pun ada mahasiswi tersebut pasti akan berdandan layaknya _namja_ dengan sifat dan penampilan yang tomboy. Berbeda dengan Ara yang sedang berjalan menelusuri koridor kelas fakultas teknik itu. Sebenarnya Ara berdandan seperti biasa rambut hitamnya dibiarkan tergerai tak lupa jepit berbentuk bintang berwarna biru memperindah rambutnya, Ara hanya memakai dress selutut yang bewarna hijau_ tosca_ denga sepatu _wadges_ bewarna senada. Tentu saja dandanan ala Ara ini sangat jarang ditemukan di kampus teknik yang _notabene_nya banyak berisikan _namja_.

.

.

Ara berjalan pelan menelusuri koridor, memperhatikan tiap kelas yang dilewatinya. Tiba-tiba langkahnya terhenti disalah satu ruang kelas, mata bulatnya melihat Yunho yang sedang duduk mengamati penjelasan dosen. Namun tatapan Ara tiba-tiba berubah risih ketika melihat _namja_ disamping Yunho menyenderkan kepalanya ke bahu Yunho. **What!** Berani-beraninya _namja_ itu mengambil ahli bahu yang sudah diklaim menjadi miliknya. Eh, kenapa ia cemburu pada seorang _namja_? Bukankah dia kesini untuk mencari _yeoja_ yang telah berani mengambil separuh hati Yunho. dilangkahkan lagi kakinya perlahan dari kelas Yunho, ia lebih memilih menunggu di kantin daripada melihat _namja_ yang dengan seenaknya jidatnya bersender dibahu Yunho.

.  
.

**From: **_**Yunho**__**pabbo**_**~3**

**Kau dimana? Aku sebentar lgi beres.**

**To: **_**Yunho Pabbo**_**~ 3**

**Aku dikantin. Oke semangat **_**baby**_** :***

Setelah membalas pesan Yunho. Ara kembali tenggelam dengan pikirannya akan perselingkuhan Yunho.

.

Tak berapa lama kemudian, Ara melihat Yunho memasuki kantin dengan beberapa _namja_ lain yang dapat diduga Ara sebagai teman-teman Yunho. mata Ara memandang tajam tangan Yunho yang sedang merangkul pinggang _namja_ yang tadi dilihatnya dikelas Yunho, matanya membulat kaget. Namja yang sedang dirangkul Yunho itu terlihat manis dengan sepasang mata bambi dan hidung yng mancung. Namja itu terlihaat tersenyum malu ketika Yunho mendekatkan wajahnya membisikkan sesuatu. Tapi wajar bukan sesama teman merangkul pinggang, mungkin itu teman baiknya Yunho pikir positif Ara. Ara melihat Yunho melambaikan tangannya ketika meninggalkan gerombolannya dan berjalan menuju Ara. Senyuman yang terkembang dibibir hatinya membuat Ara melupakan amarah dan kecurigaannya sekali lagi.

.

.

.

Ara dan Yunho sedang menikmati_ dinner_ berdua. Malam ini Yunho mengajaknya makan malam sebagai permintaan maafnya tidak bisa me_ne_mani Ara mengunjungi orang tuanya. Yunho kerap sekali menolak ajakan Ara untuk berkunjung ke rumah orang tuanya. Tapi pikiran jeleknya segera ditepisnya jauh-jauh. Makan malam mereka dilalui dengan obrolan-obrolan ringan, senyuman di bibir Ara tak pernah hilang jika mendengar gombalan Yunho padanya.

"_Baby_~ aku mau ketoilet dulu _ne_?" ucap Yunho sembari bangkit dari duduknya.

'_Ne_ _baby_, jangan lama"

Tak berapa lama setelah Yunho berlalu, layar _smartphone_ milik Yunho bergetar menandakan ada pesan masuk. Yunho memang meninggalkan _handphone_nya di atas meja, ia hanya takut melupakan _handphonen_ya ketika berada ditoilet maka dari itu lebih baik dia meninggalkannya diatas meja.

Ara melirik layar _handphone_ tersebut. Betapa terkejutnya Ara ketika melihat nama yang tertulis dilayar _handphone_ mahal Yunho.

_**One Message received~ **_

_**From : My baby love.**_

Mata Ara melotot melihat deretan huruf yang berada dilayar, jelas bukan kekasih Yunho itu dia dan dia sedang berada bersama Yunho. tak mungkin dirinya mengirimkan pesan ke Yunho? Ara segera mengmbil _handphone_nya dan mengecek folder item terkirim memastikan tak ad pesan darinya untuk Yunho yang baru masuk. Pikirannya kembali mengingat percakapan yang didengarnya ketika dikantin fakultas teknik ketika sedang menunggu Yunho.

**Flashback-**

"_Kau tau Yunho dan dia sangat cocok bukan?" Ucap salah satu namja yang tak jauh duduk dari Ara. Alis Ara bertaut tak mengerti mendengarnya._

'_Ya, aku setuju, dia terlihat manis tak heran kan Yunho menyukainya" timpal satu lagi namja._

_Pikiran Ara berkelebat, dia? Manis? Siapa? Benarkah selingkuh? Walaupun Ara sudah mencium gelagat Yunho yang aneh. Namun sekali lagi egonya berkata bahwa Yunho tak selingkuh._

_Ara menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya menepis pikiran jeleknya tentang Yunho._

**Flashback end-**

Tangan Ara terangkat menuju _handphone_ Yunho yang tergeletak diatas meja. Rasa penasaranya sungguh-sungguh membuatnya gatal untuk meraih ponsel itu, tapi pergerakannya terhenti ketika mendengar suara_ baritone_ memanggil namanya.

"_Mian_ _baby_~ toiletnya mengantri." Ucap Yunho sambil tersenyum manis. Dan lagi-lagi Ara dibuat tak berkutik dengan senyuman maut Yunho.

.

.

.

.

"_Miann baby_~ aku tak bisa menemani mu. Aku sedang tak enak badang sekarang?" ucap Yunho di line teleponya dengan Ara.

"Oke _baby_, istrahat yang cukup. Aku akan menjengukmu nanti" jawab Ara perhatian

"tak usah _baby_, aku cukup tidur saja. Itu akan membuatku lebih baik." Ucap Yunho menolak secara halus.

"Oke, kalau kau mau istrahat _baby_."

"uhm"

"_get well soon ne! bye!_ " ucap Ara mengakhiri sambungan teleponnya dengan Yunho.

Oke sekali lagi Yunho tak bisa menemaninya berburu hadiah ulang tahun untuk sahabatnya BoA. Tapi sepertinya kali ini ia akan berbelanja sendiri.

.

.

**BOLERO Departemen Store-**

Ara tampak asik mengamati orang –orang yang berlalu didepannya. Ia sedang terduduk di bangku panjang yang disediakan manajemen_ departemen store _ini. kakinya sudah mencpai batas limitnya ia terlalu asik memasuki setiap _outlet_ untuk mencari hadiah. Tiba-tiba pandanganya tertuju pada pasangan yang berjalan diseberangnya. Ia dapat melihat jelas Yunho walaupun wajahnya tertutup topi dengan seseorang yang mengaitkan tangannya ke lengan Yunho manja. Ingatkan Ara bahwa lengan Yunho saling terkait dengan sosok itu. Namun Ara tak dapat melihat dengan jelas wajah seseorang yang sedang bersama Yunho, wajahnya tertutupi _hoodie_ dan tubuhnya terbungkus _hoodie_ yang kebesaran menutupi lekuk tubuhnya. Siapa _yeoja_ itu? Geram Ara cemburu.

.

Ara segera mengikuti Yunho, dilihatnya Yunho menuruni tangga _escalator_ menuju lantai _basement_ sepertinya Yunho sudah mau pulang, amarah Ara seakan-akan siap meledak begitu melihat keintiman Yunho dan selingkuhannya. Apalagi melihat Yunho yang selalu tersenyum lembut jika berhadapan dengan selingkuhannya, senyuman yang berbeda jika Yunho tersenyum padanya.

.

.

**.**

**Basement-**

Ara mempercepat langkah tak ingin meninggalkan bukti yang sekarang berada didepan matanya. Ia bisa membuktikan bahwa Yunho selingkuh. Namun, jauh dilubuk hatinya ia tak mau semua ini benar adanya. Ia sedikit berharap jika sosok itu merupakan teman Yunho atau saudara Yunho. dia dapat melihat baju kemeja Yunho dibalik mobil _audi_ yang sering mengantar Ara pulang. Dan matanya sekali lagi melotot tak percaya melihat Yunho yang sedang mencium panas sosok yang dicurigai sebagai selingkuhan Yunho.

"MWO!YUNHO!" teriak Ara frustasi melihat kekasihnya selingkuh. Kedua orang yang sedang bercium itu pun menghentikan kegiatan saling mengecup. Ara tak bisa melihat jelas sosok yang dicium Yunho karena _hoodie_ yang menghalangi pandangan Ara. Ara mendelik sebal melihat tangan Yunho yang masih merangkul pinggang selingkuhannya itu.

"JELASKAN PADAKU SEMUA INI JUNG!" Ucap Ara kesal. Giginya bergemelutuk menahan marah. Yunho yang melihatnya hanya bisa menggaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal sedangkan sosok disebelahnya semakin menundukkan kepala tangannya terlihat menggengam bagian bawah _hoodie_nya dengan erat.

"_Ne_, apa yang harus aku jelaskan Ara?" ucap Yunho tenang. Ara menatap Yunho tajam, bagaimana bisa Yunho berbicara setenang itu seakan-akan tak terjadi sesuatu. Padahal dia baru saja tertangkap selingkuh! SELINGKUH catat itu. Yunho yang mendengarnya hanya berguman tak jelas.

"katakan siapa _yeoja_ itu! Aku tak kan meyerahkan mu pada _yeoja_ manapun Yunho yah!" pekik Ara, tangannya terarah menunjuk sosok yang berada disamping Yunho. ia benar-benar tak terima melihat Yunho selingkuh darinya. Ara tak penah tak mendapatkan yang dimau. Semua orng tahu itu dan dia yang selalu mencampakkan bukan dicampakkan. Dan sekarang dia tak terima Yunho direbut begitu saja disaat dirinya ingin serius menjalani sebuah hubungan.

Yunho masih diam tak menanggapi ucapan Ara.

"Aku tak kan meyerahkan mu pada _yeoja_ manapun Yunho yah!" desis Ara penuh emosi dan amarah. Mata Arah menatap tajam _yeoja_ yang berada didepannya. Apa yang dimiliknya sehingga Yunho bisa berpaling darinya. Apakah dia lebih cantik? Lebih _sexy?_ Lebih menggoda?

"_Miann _Ara ya~" Yunho akhirnya membuka mulutnya. "tidak ada _yeoja_ manapun yang menggantikan mu dihatiku _Ara ya~_ aku tetap memilihmu jika harus memilih ribuan _yeoja_ hanya…." Yunho menghentikan ucapanya. Matanya melirik Ara kemudian melirik sosok yang sedang direngkuhnya.

"Tidak ada _yeoja_ lain _Ara ya~" _Yunho menghela napasnya dan kemudian tanganya menarik _hoodie_ yang menutupi wajah orang itu. Ara yang melihatnya menahan napasnya.

"MWO!" Ara kaget sekali melihat wajah orang yang tadi memakai hodie. Pikirannya tak bisa berhenti memikirkan apa yang selama ini terjadi antara dirinya dengan Yunho. bibirnya membulat tak percaya.

"Tidak ada _yeoja_ lain _Ara ya~. But, Just another boy~" _ucap Yunho sambil tersenyum lembut kemudian berlalu memasuki mobilnya. Sebelum pergi ia mengucap kata maap melalui jendela mobil pada _yeoja_ yang masih tak bergerak dari tempatnya. Tatapan Ara masi menandakan ia masih shock.

.

.

.

**Didalam mobil audi-**

"kau jahat sekali h_yungie~"_ ucap _namja_ bermata bambi kepada _namja_ yang masih fokus pada kegiatan menyetirnya.

"_Wae minnie~,_ bukankah kau sudah tak betah lagi aku berpacaran dengannya?" ucap Yunho , ekor matanya melirik _namja_ yang sudah menjadi tunangannya selama dua tahun ini.

"_Ne_,_ne_ aku memang ingin kau segera memutuskannya. Soalnya kau terlihat menyukai peran mu sebagai pacarnya!" ketus changmin –_namja_ yang berada disebelah Yunho-. ia memang kesal setiap melihat Yunho yang seperti menikmati peran rahasianya.

"_Ne_, tapi kau kan yang memintaku untuk berpura-pura menjadi pacarnya _minnie~"_ jawab Yunho tak terima

"_Ne_,_ne_ aku ingat. Kau tak usah mengingatkan kulagi_ yunnie_ _pabbo_!" changmin mengerucutkan bibirnya. Ia masih ingat dengan jelas diingatannya, yap ia yang menyuruh Yunho untuk menaklukan _yeoja_ bernama Go Ara itu. Changmin pula yang meminta Yunho agar memacari Ara. Awalnya Yunho menolak karena menurutnya itu akan melukai hati Changmin. Sungguh ia hanya mencintai Changmin bukan yang lain. Tapi begitu melihat sepasang mati bambi kesayangannnya yang sudah berkaca-kaca Yunho mau tak mau mengucapkan kata iya. Changmin memang kesal dengan _yeoja_ bernama Ara itu. Ara terkenal sekali merupakan idola sekaligus _playgirl_ difakultasnya. Ara dengan mudah dapat mendapatkan _namja_ dan mencampakkan _namja_ lain jika ia sudah bosan. Dan salah satu korban Ara adalah Park Yoochun sepupu dekatnya yang berjidat lebar. Ara dengan seenaknya memutuskan Yoochun yang benar-benar mencintai Ara setelah berpacaran selama tiga hari. Hal ini membuat sepupunya Yoochun menghabiskan satu malam penuh di bar dengan mabuk-mabukan. Dan membuat Yoochun hampir merenggang nyawanya karena tabrakan yang dialaminya, yoochun mengemudikan mobilnya sambil mabuk. Changmin yang mengetahui alasan yoochun mabuk-mabukan itu, kemudian menyusun rencana _evil_ diotaknya. Ia yakin rencananya akan berhasil membuat _yeoja_ itu kapok untuk mempermainkan _namja_. Yahh, walaupun dia harus mengorbankan _yunnie_nya untuk _yeoja_ jahat itu.

.

Changmin tersentak dari lamunannya begitu merasakan sentuhan halus disekitar pahanya. Ugh, tangan si Jung mesum itu sedang merambat di pahanya, gerakan tangan Yunho yang perlahan dan lembut itu membuat sesuatu dari dirinya menegang perlahan. Yunho yang melihat Changmin mengigit bibirnya menyeringai penuh kemenangan. Ia suka sekali menggoda Changmin disaat seperti ini, Changmin tak dapat melakukan perlawanan mengingat mereka didalam mobil dan berada dalam jalur yang ramai.

.

.

Mobil Yunho terhenti tepat dibelakang _zebra cross_, lampu merah membuat mereka harus berhenti. Tangan Yunho masih mengelus-elus paha changmin. Ohh, sentuhan Yunho mudah sekali membuatnya terangsang. Mati-matian dia mengigit bibirnya untuk menahan desahan yang keluar dari bibirnya.

"A-apa ya-ng kau Inginkan Jung! Desis Changmin menahan desahan. Yunho yang mendengarnya mencondongkan tubuhnya ketelinga Changmin. Yunho menghembuskan napas ditelinga _sensitive_ Changmin.

"Aku..hanya akan meminta hadiahku yang kau janjikan atas peranku, _minnie~"_ Ucap Yunho dengan suara beratnya yang terdengar _sexy~._ Changmin yang mendengarkannya hanya bisa melebarkan kedua mata bambinya.

"** . . .malam.**_**baby**_**~"** ucap Yunho penuh penekanan disetiap katanya. Yunho terkekeh melihat reaksi wajah changmin yang terlihat manis dimata Yunho.

Oh shim changmin sepertinya kau akan menjadi tahanan kamar malam ini. Selamat menikmati _changminnah~~~_

**E.N.D~ XD**

.

.

**HAPPY29thJungYUNHO/HAPPY27thShimCHANGMIN~ XD**

**Huaaahh akhirnyaa epep HOMIN kedua saya beres! Yeeyyyyyy xD**

**HAAPPYYYYYYYYYYYYY HOMIN MONTH! *teriak pake toa***

**Hohohoo, ini epep ntah kenapa jadi seperti ini ._.v , idenya gara-gara saya kembali terserang insom dan mau bobo sambil dengerin Just another boynya WIN~ XD bukannya malah tidur otak saya malah memikirkan ide buat epep. Dan kali ini saya milih couple HOMIN lagi! Bener-bener deh gue lagi tergila-gila ma ni couple~ XD**

**Bagiman dengan epep HOMIN saya? Saya berterimakasih banget sama yang uda baca + repieu epep HOMIN pertama saya kemarin *Popooreader*, sebenernya saya takut banget kemrn publish epep HOMIN takut ga dapet **_**feel**_**nya, tpi bermodel nekat jadinya**_** publish**_** deh~~~**

**Maaapkan saya jika dichap ini hampir ssembilan puluh persen berisikan adegan Yunra dibandingkan HOMIN, ahahhahaha abisnya kan saya mau nyempilin HomIN takutnya nanti malah fokus Homin mulu dan ide ceritanya melenceng .. juga maapin saya ya bng uchunn~ mesti bawa-bawa bang uchun yang tergila-gila ma si mami ara habisnya saya Cuma kepikiran DBSK ga kepikiran karakter yang lain *mojokdipojokan*. awalnya pengen bikin ni epep Yunjaemin cuman ko ga sanggup ya saya buatnya, saya suka banget ma dua kopel itu~ padahal saya lagi bête bngt ma jeje yang kecentilan sama om jang gen suk -3-)/. Dan berakhir lah saya memilih mami ara~ ahahhaha**

**Daan akhirnya setelah saya mengetik epep ini *lirik jam* sudah jam tiga pagi -_-, jadi maapkan saya klo ad typo-typo dikit ya~ ehehehehe**

**Bagaimana? Bagaimana? Aneh? Gaje? Ga nymbung? Mual? Muntah?Ahahahha maapkan saya kalau begitu~ *sodorinbanguchun***

**Ahahaha, segala efek samping yang terjadi ketika membaca epep ini silakan mengeluarkannya di kotak repieu yng tersedia. Ihihiihihi~**

**LAST! GIVE ME CHANGMIN~! XD**


End file.
